Before Fate's Design
by Cricket-Chase
Summary: The Big Four - Their legendary friendship has been retold for more than 300 years, and yet we wonder how their bond came to be? Before Rapunzel met Flynn, or Jack became a guardian there was a story about how four friends came together to create a strength unlike any other. This is the tale of how everything came together, and how it all fell apart.
1. Chapter 1: The View Beyond The Window

There were days when Rapunzel grew tired of brushing her long golden hair. The child at age fourteen had been locked in a tower for as long as she remembered, combing the strands of blonde that stretched across the floor. The girl had turned this into a routine, one her mother encouraged her to follow on a daily basis.

"Ow", she cried, pulling the brush away from her head after untangling a knot. She could feel the tears lining in her eyes from the pain and sighed.

_Come on stop crying. It's not that bad_, she told herself. She rubbed her head gently and turned to the window. Her mother left awhile back and hadn't returned. Though there were times Mother Gothel was gone for days, Rapunzel couldn't help but miss her. What if someone had attacked her or worse, _eaten_ _her_? The blonde youth could've thought of a million reasons as to why she was still away.

Cold air breezed through the tower. Rapunzel shivered and raced to close the window. Winter was her least favorite season; it was the season when all the animals hibernated and stopped visiting her. She found it lonely without them.

Upon reaching the frame she noticed white flakes falling from the sky and curiously peered through it. The white substance covered the majority of the green plains. Her eyes fluttered at the sight.

_Wow._

"Come on, Jack!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming", a voice echoed. Rapunzel scanned the view below before spotting a pair of strangers walking around the snowy field.

"Epp!" the girl ducked. _They're here! They found this place. If they find me, they'll cut my hair! Oh no, and Mother. Mother's not here!_

The girl panicked and hid beneath a cloak. Her breath hitched as she contemplated on whether to run or defend herself with her mother's broom, maybe even hide in the closet.

"Hey, that's not fair! You cheated, Jack!"

"No, I didn't. You're too slow", the male exclaimed. Rapunzel shifted. They didn't sound scary. At least, not like Mother described. The girl crawled within the shadows and looked out the window again. She spotted the boy throwing snowballs at the younger girl. She laughed at him, dodging the spheres and tackled him in return. The two rolled in the snow, and Rapunzel couldn't take her eyes off them.

_It looks like fun_, she thought to herself, secretly wanting to join the duo in their game. Her eyes focused on the girl before settling on the older boy. He had brown hair, eyes to match and a captivating grin. His clothes were worn out, possibly handed down to him and patched up by someone in his family. For a moment, the blonde was unaware she was staring at him for the longest time.

"It's getting dark", the young girl stated as she reached for the boy's hand. "Can we go home?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing"

"Come on, don't tell me you're scared of the dark. See, there's nothing scary here".

"But what about the monsters?"

Rapunzel flinched at the words, monster. Her head nodded in agreement as she watched the two talk.

"Look, do you trust me?"

"Y-yes"

"Then trust me when I say there's nothing to be afraid of. Not as long as I'm here".

A hand reached for the young girl's shoulders and he pulled her close to him. Witnessing this, Rapunzel's eyed the boy once more.

"Besides, you think there's a monster out there who can get through me? Cause I don't think I know any". Jack lifted his sibling into the air and allowed the girl to cling around his neck as he carried her on his back. She smiled, nuzzling into his neck and yawned, "Haha, I guess not".

With that, the child fell asleep. Jack grinned, making his way through the snowy woods when something caught his attention.

He glanced up at the old tower and studied it.

"What was that?"

He hesitated to find out before realizing it was nighttime. Walking back to his home he turned to face the moon and shrugged off the thought.

_Nah, couldn't be._

Rapunzel exhaled. Her form sunk to the floor as she sighed. She knew the boy had seen her, but a part of her hoped so. For after that, the pair would visit the tower grounds again throughout the whole winter. Each time they did, Rapunzel watched from afar in fascination. She hoped that maybe one day, she too could join their game.

And so she continued to hope, until one day…the two siblings never came back.


	2. Chapter 2: The Viking and The Princess

- Four Years Later -

His name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and he - unlike the rest of the Vikings - was beyond worried.

"Dad, have I told you that I think this whole thing is kind of a bad idea?"

"The dragons have moved towards the highlands, son. It's our job to make sure they're all killed before they settle".

"Yeah, I just don't see why we have to help the other villages with their dragon problems. I mean, don't they have their own Vikings or something? Maybe we can help them build toolsheds or some new chest plates".

"We need as many recruits on our sides, Hiccup; especially if they're part of the clans".

"Plus the Queen summoned us, you know?"

"Yeah, sure. Alright, I guess", the brunette ran a hand through his hair anxiously. For as long as Hiccup could remember his entire life revolved around "killing dragons". Not that he's ever killed one before but he somewhat had an idea. You see, Berk was best known for its dragon-slaying Vikings, and now that the news spread about Stoic and his men going around swinging their large axes at angry lizards, it seemed a lot of neighboring kingdoms called for their help.

So when Stoic received a message by someone named Queen Elinor, Hiccup was forced to tag along. According to Gobber, this would've been a "great experience for dragon training".

"More like a reason to humiliate myself in front of an entire clan", Hiccup's shoulders slumped to the side. The idea would've thrilled him two weeks ago, but now, you could say he had other _priorities_.

_Priorities?_ More a top-secret dragon sitting gig he unfortunately got himself into. _Man, why was I the one stuck with all the bad luck?_

The Vikings marched through the Scottish Highlands and were quick to spot the castle just up ahead. Townspeople gathered to awe at the newcomers with gratitude. Stoic led the group ahead while Hiccup dragged himself near the back away from his towering father.

He wouldn't tell anyone, but Hiccup knew his father was ashamed of him. I mean, come on, who would want someone like him anyway? Here's the Viking hero with his non-dragon slaying son? What kind of Viking doesn't kill dragons anyway, it doesn't make sense? _Yep. This one right here. _

"Guilty as charged".

Pipe bags sounded their arrival, and the bridge to the fortress lowered itself. Men in plaid and metal armor greeted the Vikings as they gathered around the hall. Hiccup scanned the room and noticed the walls adorned with bear décor. He shook his head, "Great, the dragon killers join forces with bear killers. I don't suppose there are lions here too".

"HA HA! Aye, betcha them lions can't stand against us. We'll finish em' off one by one just like the rest of em!" A booming voice roared over the hall and the Vikings turned to face the throne where a tall curly haired man with an orange mustache laughed. His face lit the room as he wore a jolly facial expression; glad to see his guests had finally arrived.

The man approached the head Viking and threw an arm over his shoulder. "Stoic, good to see you. It's been too long, my friend".

"Yes, it has".

"Haha, you haven't changed. Still as stern as ever, I see".

"There's not much else left when you're dealing with dragons".

"I can imagine", the group of men all turned simultaneously. "Let's hope we won't have to fend against them for too long".

"Ah, there's my Queen", King Fergus announced seeing Queen Elinor make her way down the small steps. Her long emerald robe trailed behind her in an elegant manner. Long ebony hair was braided neatly, adored with a golden crown and glittering ribbons.

Stoic kneeled before her respectfully and Hiccup's eyes widened at the sight. Never in his life has he seen his father kneel before anyone…ever. He couldn't help but drop his jaw.

"Your highness", he quickly adjusted his Viking helm, "We will begin covering the grounds tonight. I can assure you, our men will hunt every dragon before they reach this kingdom".

"Let's hope so. I trust you will protect our kingdom. Fergus, can you show our guests where they'll be staying? We should discuss the plans over supper".

King Fergus, who was busy eyeing the armor of the Vikings, nodded at the suggestion and showed the men to their chambers. Hiccup followed them, catching up to the rest of the warriors before his father took him aside. "Stay here".

"Aw, come on, dad. Why can't I go in with you? I can't be a Viking if I'm standing in the sidelines".

"We need to make a good impression. I need you to stay here, and not cause any trouble".

"What I am supposed to do, just stand here all day until you come back?"

"Yes".

"This isn't really turning out to be quality time between us, dad".

"Is there something wrong?" Queen Elinor approached. The two males turned at her presence. Stoic instantly straightened himself.

"Yes, it's uh. It's my boy, your highness".

The Queen scanned Hiccup and studied his features carefully. The young boy waved awkwardly, not used to women being at such a close range. Elinor merely smiled, "You look about her age".

"Uh, _her_?"

"My daughter, the princess", the queen stated. She turned around and clapped her hands calling her daughter down. "Merida!"

Hiccup watched the doors above carefully as his mind began to imagine this princess. _Was she pretty? Would she think he was pathetic? Would she ever consider __**dating**__ him?_ The Queen reassured she would be right down and led Stoic to the strategy room where Fergus waited to tell his battle tales.

Trusting the queen's words, Hiccup sat on the steps, waiting for this princess who was suppose to keep him company.

Out in the woods, she found it. There, floating in the woods was a trail of wisps. The last time she ever encountered them was back when she was just a child. They led her to a strange field and since then she's hoped it would reappear. So far, it was nowhere to be found.

That is, until this afternoon.

Merida held the reins as she commanded Angus to return to the town. Her hair flew against the wind while her eyes looked straight ahead. Her heart raced rapidly and she could feel the blood rushing through her cheeks. She saw the wisps again, dimmed in the sunlight, but surely they were there. She followed the trail into the woods until a wide shadow flew over her, alarming Angus to run the opposite way. The dragons had been roaming through the darkest parts of the woods, but even this wouldn't stop her.

She'd return to find the trail again to the end, she was sure of it.

"Com' on, Angus! We've got'ter make it back b'fore mum finds out!", she advised. Her Scottish accent was thick, but enough to be understood. Angus' nostrils flared as he quickened his steps. They made it to the stalls just in time for dinner without being caught.

"A princess is nev'r late fer supper", she recited, "And she's al'ways on t'ime to greet hur guests. So, how come she get ter be late all th' time".

The horse shook his head.

"She's al'wys running m' life. Tel'ling me w'at to do".

The girl paced herself back into the castle and snuck through the kitchen. Her fingers lightly picked fresh fruits and pastries, quickly adding to the pile of food she balanced on her plate. She was running through the doors hoping to avoid the dogs when suddenly something crashed into her and the plate flew over her head.

Merida heard the loud sound of metal crashing against the floor as she landed on her dress. A hand rubbed her scalp through her curly mane and she glanced to see she knocked a boy down as well.

"Ow, that really hurt", he managed to say before an entire plate of food fell over his head. Merida's hand flew to her mouth as she watched the pastries melt across the boy's face. He wasn't stunned though, or angry. Instead he accepted his fate, allowing the unfortunate event to take place as sighed in defeat.

Merida couldn't help herself and burst out laughing. "Hahahaha-snort-hahahaha!"

"Alright, that's fine. Laugh at the guy who's been rejected by his father and stood up by a princess. Don't worry, I'll be here all night".

"Sorry 'bout that, it's not ever'day I see someone get knock'd by plates befer'", she confessed. She helped him up and dusted off his shoulder.

"Thanks. I was just leaving since the princess never showed. Guess she had better things to do".

"The Princess?"

"Yeah, my dad was summoned to come here to kill off the dragons and left me here. I was suppose to meet the princess, but that seems unlikely".

"I wouldn' say dat-"

"Yeah, well, I guess I should tell her Majesty her daughter's missing-"

"Wait a minute!" Merida waved her hands. "Yer can't just tell er!"

"Why not?"

Merida hesitated. "Um, she's er, out lookin for a present for er mum".

Hiccup raised a brow suspiciously. "She doesn't want anyone to know she's buying a present…"

"Yep".

"Well that's inconvenient".

Merida struggled to keep her story together, noticing the sun was setting out the window. She was running out of time to get her things together before she went out to find the wisps again. She needed a reason to leave, but how would she convince her parents to let her wander off?

Merida glanced at the boy once more. He was obviously new here, and possibly hadn't seen the entire town…maybe…maybe she could use him?

"Yes!" she slammed her fist into her palm.

The boy flinched, "Did I miss something?"

"What if I tell ye, I can help you meet de' princess? Will yer' help me wit som'thing?"

"Er, I don't know. My dad says I tend to cause trouble all the time so-".

"Come on, you can't say no if ye don't know what it is yet".

The boy hesitated to answer, wondering whether he should help a total stranger or stay put like his father said. Then again, when did he ever listen to his father? Apparently, he's been disobeying him since he could learn how to walk. Helping the girl wouldn't make much of a difference now would it?

"Alright, fine".

'Yes!"

"Stop doing that, you're scaring me!"

"What's yer name?" Merida asked throwing her bow over her shoulder.

The boy scratched his neck while straightening himself out and mentioned his name, "Hiccup".

Merida nodded, shaking the boy's hands as she led him through the hidden passageways beneath the castle. She could see the full moon from windows across the hallways, glowing brightly from the night sky almost as if it was trying to tell her something-something fate has planned since long ago.


End file.
